Thanks for being here
by Yellowdog262
Summary: On a clear starry night a thief pays a visit to a noble, in need of a friend and some comfort. "You're a bad actor, you know, couldn't fool anyone unless they're an idiot" Gareki


**Disclaimer: Don't own Karneval...fortunately and unfortunately.**

* * *

At first when her stepmother told her Mikage didn't believe it. It didn't, or more likely wouldn't register in her mind. After all it was the night before her 18th birthday and that meant it was supposed to be her coming of age ceremony tomorrow. Nervously she ran to her father in hope of it not being true, that it was just some sad joke her stepmother was taking too far. It wasn't. That's why the girl with red hair tumbling after her ran to her room and promptly closed it.

Sliding down she brought her hands to her face, clenching her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. Repeating the words in her head, trying to persuade herself that she knew it was going to happen, that she should've seen it coming. Hearing the door to the balcony click open, she refused to look up and pretended to sleep. Footsteps of a body entered the room, faking a yawn she stretched, acting as if she'd only woken up. Quick to make the act seem believable the girl mutters to herself about sleeping in weird places. They approached her closer and then came to a standstill.

"You know you shouldn't break into people's houses, it's called trespassing and an invasion of privacy," She said looking up at the black haired thief.

"You're the one who said 'come anytime you like'". The boy said crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes at her.

Forcing a laugh in mirth, she piped back, pointing at him. "Ay, what's up with that expression, it looks really uncool".

"What happened"?

"Eh, what do you m-".

"Ay, what's up with that expression, it looks really uncool".

Mikage lowered her arm, choosing to hold her legs; she leaned back against the door. Speaking in a low voice, "I just had a really exhausting day, that's all. They say laughing helps if you feel tired," she said.

Gareki sat down next to her, an arm hanging over his upstretched leg. "You're a bad actor, you know, couldn't fool anyone unless they're an idiot"

"Hey, I could fool anyone if I wanted to. It's just you're my friend so there's less of a reason to". She retorted back.

Taking a glance, she found him staring again. Uncomfortable with the boy's staring she planted a hand on his face pushing his head away.

"Urgh, stop staring"

Annoyed Gareki pulled the hand off. "Yah, don't suddenly do that"!

"Then stop staring"! She huffed.

"I was looking at you for a reason"

"Huuu-. And what reason would that be"?

He didn't answer the question but asked one of his own. "What happened"?

The girl huffed again and retracted her hand, resting her chin on folded arms. "You know I once joked about how, it may be best if all ties are cut"? Mikage chose her words with care, and lifted her head higher to look out the glass doors.

"They have". She took a breath in. "There are no more threads. I-…"

Silence fell as he waited for her to continue.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt. There's no reason for it to". Her voice was beginning to shake.

"However there's a pain, and it won't go away"

Gareki also turned his eyes to the balcony. He spoke softly "Well people can't choose who their parents are can they". "I'd think it would be stranger if you didn't feel hurt at all".

Mikage buried her face once more; sniffles mixed in with her words as she mumbled. "I don't want to cry"

Gareki placed a hand on her head, comforting her in his own way, looking ahead at the night sky. The stars themselves seemed to unwaver their twinkling, as if they too were comforting the disowned noble. She turned her head, taking his hand off and rubbed her eyes. Leaning back, holding Gareki's hand a soft but small smile graced her lips.

"Thanks for being here".

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So I don't know when nobles in Karneval have their coming of age ceremony so I made it up (If anyone knows do tell!). I've been watching the anime only and I did think about reading the manga but like Shingeki no Kyojin I thought that it might spoil it because I heard from people who read the manga that it's pretty much the same. Erm, the girl was originally named Tsubaki but then I watched more of Karneval...ヽ( ￣д;)ノ and yeah the character exists! So it might sound a bit weird or awkward - debating on whether to change it or leave it, still unsure about 'Mikage'.**

** I tried to keep Gareki IC but not sure whether I've done a good job or not so I'll leave it up to your own judgement (the manga readers?) but then again I suppose it is the author's interpretation of the character so it's bound to be OOC unless written by the original author? **

**Also debated whether to upload this or not and eventually thought 'why not'? Never thought that the first one to be uploaded would be an OC one though ∑(O_O) I find it a bit odd. Happy that it's up though because it means I've started somewhere! Wonder if I'll be brave enough to upload the numerous other little stories lying around in notebooks (/ω＼). **

**Sorry for the long author's note and thanks for reading the story! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

**Now click the review button go go go go!**


End file.
